Spider-Man: Far From Home Alternate HISHE
Peter: How about Superman and Batman? *Fury: Who? *Peter: You know. Those two guys who seemingly hang out at a Cafe all day, they literally have nothing better to do. *Spider man:What about Bucky? He’s got that cool metal arm. *Nick fury:The Rabbit took his arm *Nick to Peter:You're going to be the next IronMan *War machine: Hey!I'm still alive y'all! *peter: spider home coming,spider far from home what next!? *fury: spider homeless. *Peter: There's this girl and i think she is into me *Miles: You find that girl and walk up to her and be like does shoulder touch "Hey" *Tony Stark(From Heaven):Seriously?Are Peter Parker replacing me? *Nick Fury:Yes... *Peter : what about vision. *Nick: didn't you see avengers infinity war? *Peter:ooohhhhh *Peter: what about batman? *Batman: yes, I can do it. *Nick fury: how? *Batman:cuz I am batman. *Fury: fine don't help us, go have your fun! *(Peter goes outside and sees a giant picture of uncle Ben) *Peter: fine I will help you! *Just hear me out: Ben 10 appears and says "We like to call it an Omniverse" *Peter: what about Thor and Valkyrie? *Nick Fury: they doing MIB. *Peter : How about Thor *Nick : in another movie with Valkyrie. *Peter:What's about superman and betman?? Because they always in cafe!!! *Nick:umm.......... Okayㅡㅡ *Peter: There's this girl and i think she is into me *Miles: You find that girl and walk up to her and be like does shoulder touch "Hey" *Peter: Okay I will *(goes up to MJ and does shoulder touch) *Peter: Hey *MJ: Hi Spider-Man *Peter: Wait what *Peter:How About Super- Wait *Fury:What? *Peter: Nothing *Thor: I have the coolest superhero entrance of all time. *Cap: Hold my shield and give me your hammer. *Sam: On your left *(Or...) *Cap: Hold my beer and give me your hammer. *Thor: Screw my superhero entrance and hammer, I'll take that beer thank you very much *Peter: What about Batman or Superman? *Nick: Wrong comic universe! *Batman: No I can do this *Maria Hill: How are you in the MCU? *Batman: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!!! *Peter: How about The Spider Verse *Fury:THEY ARE IN AN ANOTHER UNIVERSE! *Peter : what about just assemble some bad guy to do something good *Nick fury : that is a great idea *Suicide squad : am I a joke to you *Peter: what about falcon? *Fury: you mean captain america? *Peter : How about Superman and Batman? *Fury : Who?? *Batman : I'm bAtMAN!!! *Peter : So there's a multiverse? *"Tony comes out in a pink bunny suit.." *Tony : Oh hey kid.. *Peter: quill? *Nick: scared to get off his ship *Peter: why *Nick: he thinks thor will take over *I'm iron man *snaps(and thanos died)* *Doctor strange : give me that green stone plz i have to some job to do... *Spider Man: The word needs a new iron man. *War machine: uh um. *Harly: I will be the next Iron Man *War Machine: Are you kidding me *Peter: “There’s a Multiverse?” *Nick Fury: “Yeah, and Mysterio isn’t the only one helping you out” *Toby’s Peter Parker: “Pizza time” *Thor : NO ONE ELSE IS WORTHY!!! *Cap : Hold my beer *Thor : drinks the beer *Peter: what about groot *fury : He is with his best buddy *Spider-Man: what about Venom? *Fury: different franchise universe. *Spider-Man: but there is a multiverse now. How about Gamora?? *Nick Fury: WHO IS GAMORA?!! *Maria Hill: What is a Gamora? *Peter: What about the X-Men *Fury: THAT'S CLASSIFIED FOR NOW! *Peter: What about Iron Man? *Fury: uh, he's dead. *Peter: What?! I haven't seen Endgame yet, thanks for the spoiler! Also, you stole my thing *Peter B. Parker: Actually we like to call it the Spider-Verse" *MCU Peter Parker: Who are you guys? *Peter B. Parker: Alright let's do this one more time.... *(Flash and Betty enter the hotel room as the Into The Spider-Verse characters are above the wall behind) *Peter B. Parker: Go, go, go! Other way, other way! *nick fury:you are going to be new iron man, peter *war machine: what about me? *nick fury: you will be peter's sidekick *Peter: So you're saying there's a multiverse? *dancing tobey maguire and crying andrew garfield pop up *Mysterio: No. *Peter: How about drax? *Fury: He's right behind you *Peter:what about wanda? *Fury:She is on a new date with Bucky? *Spiderman: what about iron fist *Nick fury:No *Spiderman: what about daredevil *Nick fury: Mickey mouse killed him *peter: what about batman ? *fury: because he is in another universe and also because.... because... *batman: BECAUSE IM BATMAN! *Fury: You’re coming with us whether you like it or not! *Peter: Hey, wait a minute! *Fury: What? *Peter: Weren’t you in Star Wars? *Mjolnir hit thanos *Mjolnir came back *Batman catch mjonir *Thor:what!? Why!? *Batman:because I'M BATMAN! *Peter: or abot woverine *Nick: we dont say abuot him anymore *Spider man: what about captian marvel? *Nick: getting a haircut *Spider man: what about thor? *Nick: playing fortnite *Peter: What bout Thor? *Fury: With the Guardians *Peter:Captain Marvel? *Fury: Preparing for her sequel. *Peter: But what bout... *Fury: Goddamn Peter it's ur solo! *Peter: but.... *Fury: YoU WaNt A SOlo Or NoT?! *Anyone: * mentions Thanos * *Thor: WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!!!!?!? *Cap: "Bucky is alive" *Younger Cap: "What? Why did you say that name? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!?!?!" *Mysterio: "I come from an alternate universe" *Mailman who has handled his mail for the past 5 years: "I'm about to ruin this man's career" *Perter: what about the fantastic 4 *Fury: they haven't been casted yet *Spider-Man - What about the X-Men or the Fantastic Four? *Maria - There in the process of being integrated, it's going to take a while. *Peter: What about the Guardians of the Galaxy? *Nick Fury: Their having another movie *Peter:There's a multiverse *Tobey:We like to call it the spiderverse *Fury: you’re coming with us whether you want to or not! *Peter: Hang on... *Fury: what? *Peter: why were you in Starwars? *What about one punch man *“Oh yeah your right” *Peter: What about the X-Men? *Fury: In another universe *Peter: What about Deadpool? *Fury: This is a PG-13 movie. *Peter: What abou- *Fury: No. *Peter: How about Deadpool? *Fury: Busy fighting other villains *Spiderman: What about Valkyrie *She has a flying horse. *Nick Fury: Okay we'll call some one else. *Here Comes the New Avengers. *Thanos: "I am Inevitable." snaps *Infinity Stones gets transferred to Batman *Tony Stark: "What the?" *Doctor Strange: "Wait, what?" *Thor: "How could he do that?" *Batman: "Because... I'm... BATMAN!" Snaps *Thanos: I am inevitable. *Ironman: And I....am....Ironman. *Batman swoops in grabs the stones, puts it into his bat-gauntlet *Batman: I AM BATMAN! Snaps his fingers *Later at the Cafe *Ironman: You stole my victory Bruce! *Batman: And saved your life, you're welcome. *Superman: Hey, how come the power of the infinity stones didn't affect you? *Superman realizes his mistake and regret immediately *Superman: No, wai-- *Batman: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN! *Nick Fury: How many more superheroes are there? *Tom Holland: Save it for Comic-Con. *Hulk: why do I don’t have my own movie or why I don’t have my own bike instead of me stealing one again every time�� I like save every one don’t I get a reward. *Peter: -What about Venom? *Fury: -They're not SUPERHEROSE! *Peter: What about vision!!!??? *Nick: dead.... *Peter: what about loki!!! *Nick: dead!!! *Peter: what about iron man!!! *Nick: can you stop!!! *Peter: what about- *Nick: thats it get outta here and get your own job!!!! *Peter B. Parker:actually we like to call it the Spider-verse *Peter Parker:and who are you guys exactly? *Everyone else:UUUUUH FOR REAL *PETER B. Parker:huh alright let's do this one more time *Nick fury:we gotta job to do u coming with us *Spiderman:there must be someone else u can use what about Thor *Nick:he went back to drugs *Spiderman :captain marvel ? *Nick : she's pissed off because she got defeated by thanos *Hishe peter: I am just a high schooler. *Normal Peter: When is the next big mission? *Peter: What about Superman *Nick Furi: He's part of another universe *Peter: Mr. stark, how are you alive!? *Tony: I had my suit snap it’s fingers when I wasn’t in it. I mean can you imagine if I did it! I mean it would have killed me! I jumped out at the last second and program it to make the wish! ---- When batman said... Because im an adault! I was jus like: Hay... Wait a minutt Who is this imposter? ---- *Joker: I wish I could quit you. *Mysterio: Hey, aren't you the clown who blew up my sister in a warehouse? *Joker: uhhhhhhh.......... ---- *Happy: I don’t think Tony would have done what he did if he didn’t know you’d be here when he was gone. ---- Beck: makes illusions and stuff Loki: I notice you have copied my trick Loki: Why are you even here you’re not a villian Mj: I know, I just come here to draw people in crisis haha this is you. ---- Edith: Almost ends the world Friday: Controls the system Jarvis: AM I A JOKE TO YOU? ---- *Batman: Where are the other Avengers? *Fury: Offworld, unavailable, etc etc etc mysterio: exposes spider-man peter: uhhhh peter: no thanks man Peter Parker has left the MCU chatroom ---- *Mysterio: Now this is an avengers level threat! *Avengers: Yep! *avengers attack eternals Alternate HISHE for Spider-Man Far From Home: When Mysterio says that the MCU is Earth-616, he's caught in the lie and exposed as a liar. Why? Because the MCU is Earth-199999. ---- *Everyone: Oh we "KNOW" how this one ended... *Jeff Goldblum: No! This is the first I've heard of it. I'm crestfallen. ---- *Spider-Man: WHAT THE FU-- *Captain America's shield knockout!!! *Capt. America: LANGUAGE!!!!!!! ---- *Spider-man: everyone knows my identity *Nick Fury: hmm *LATER *Peter: I’m not Spider-Man *News reporter: lies! *Peter: then who’s that *News reporter: ...what? sees Spider-Man oh *Scroll: we did it! ---- *Mysterio: His Name is PETER PARKER! *Spider-Man Leaves The MCU *Also Mysterio: GoddamnIt!!!!! ---- *Is...is that the Spider-Man from Tony Hawk's Pro Skater game? Man, they really included every Spider-Man. *"But what about Spider-Man 2099 or the 60's Spi-..." oh whoops ---- *Wasn't there a part in the movie where spiderman was up in the illusion storm and destroying drones and they detect something up there and someone's like *"Yes... it's probably just a bird" *Should've been like *"Here's a bright idea... Why don't you make sure it's a bird before a stealthy superhero destroys all of our drones?" ---- *I TOTALLY THOUGHT ABOUT THE "BLIP RETURN" PEOPLE ON PLANES, BOATS, ETC!!! OMG!!! LOL!!! But seriously, I'm sure Banner could've added, "Bring them all back . . . . in a safe place," to the snap, you know? Fine print details. WOW!!!ITS SOOOOO COOOOOL!!!!! ---- *Marvel Studios: Brace yourselves. You might wanna sit down! *Kevin Feige: Spider-Man is b- *Spider-Man is back- *Spider-Man is back in the MCU! *Sony (had they not made an agreement): What the ----! ---- *MCU Spiderman: Yeah we did it. *Venom: Oh Spiderman. *TASM: Oh no. (Cuts to Venom) *Venom: We said we'd burn that bridge later. ---- *In the bar, Sony executive walks in *Executive-"Alright, Spider-Man, come with me." *Spidey-"Wha-? Why?" *Executive-"We and Disney aren't really getting along anymore." *Spidey-"Wait! So, what does that do for my established universe?" *Executive-"I don't kno---phone dings Hold up a sec. Oh. OH! Oooooooooooooh, we might wanna take a rain check on taking you out for the moment." *leaves *Spidey-"What just happened?" *Superman and Batman shrug ---- *Palpetine: im preparing for my RETURN *Me: um... Spoilers! Thank You!! XD lol ---- *Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good, I feel like Sony is calling...... ---- *Peter: EDITH, terminate all the drones *EDITH: I’m sorry. I can’t do that, Peter *Peter: What? Why? *EDITH: You are now owned by Sony and i am MCU’s property And at the end: “Spider-Man won’t return” Category:Alternate Endings